falkuzfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong Country 2
Donkey Kong Country 2 is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. It's the second part of the Donkey Kong Marathon from September to December 2015, and it started on September 19th - Talk Like a Pirate Day - due to its pirate themes. Because of its length, it coincidentally also had a few "Halloween episodes" when the series continued into October and featured Gloomy Gulch. The game's ROM seemed to be glitched, sometimes hurting the Kongs or Enguarde instead when they would try to attack an enemy. In Part 18 - Toxic Trips!, Diddy and Dixie take on the final normal level of K. Rool's Keep, Toxic Tower, but the toxic liquid in the tower appears to somehow make them hallucinate, leading to a dream about battling the boss of Stronghold Showdown - Kerozene - that only appeared in the GameBoy Advance remake of the game. At the end of the series, like with the previous game, Falkuz played a ROM hack featuring a Boss Endurance minigame for the last episode. Unfortunately, he didn't defeat K. Rool without savestates this time like he did in the first boss rush. Description We started this island adventure on Talk Like a Pirate Day, and now we've finally completed the quest to beat Kaptain K. Rool and save Donkey Kong from his scaly evil hands for good! Well... maybe not for good. Videos *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 1 - Happy Talk Like a Pirate Day! *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 2 - Krow Choice *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 3 - A Round of Applause *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 4 - Glitchy Kong Country 2 *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 5 - Lord of the Lava Lake *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 6 - Diddy's Still a Pro *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 7 - Snakes and Snaps *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 8 - Barreling into Bramble *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 9 - Honey Woohoo *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 10 - Bramble Scramble *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 11 - Wacky Racing *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 12 - The Worst Boss. *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 13 - Spookily Secluded Secrets *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 14 - Worst Webber in the Woods *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 15 - Cold Kongs *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 16 - Snapback Claptrack *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 17 - Dixie... I don't know WHAT Dixie does. *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 18 - Toxic Trips! *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 19 - Screech's Skip *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 20 - Kong vs. Kaptain *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 21 - Bouncing into Bees *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 22 - Amazing Aiming Skills *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 23 - The Mysterious Symbol *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 24 - Animal Control Required *Donkey Kong Country 2 - Part 25 - The End of Crocodile Isle *Donkey Kong Country 2: Brigand Barrage - Krow the Immortal Trivia *There's a running joke throughout the series that Kudgel, the boss of Krem Quay, apparently isn't important enough to appear in any episode title or have a major role in any thumbnail he appears in. In the episode with his fight, the title and thumbnail are about Bramble Blast and Kudgel is shown asking in the top right of the thumbnail, "Why is my name not in the video title?" Running with the joke, in the thumbnail of Part 20 - Kong vs. Kaptain all the previous bosses lie defeated behind the Kongs, except for Kudgel who's tiny and shoved into the opposite corner from them. In the thumbnail for Brigand Barrage, while the other bosses are very large and visible, Kudgel is falling in the background, crying out "It's a boss run and I'm still not important!?" (Just to add the cherry on top, he's the only boss cut from Donkey Kong Land 2.) **Kudgel finally finds company in the Donkey Kong Country 3 episode, Part 7 - Old and New Friends, when Squirt is also neglected and the two become friends in the thumbnail. *The playlist's description was apparently mistyped for a few years as "We start'ing' this island adventure" until it was noticed upon creating this page and fixed. This little piece of trivia would've been removed on this wiki's version of the page, but while proofreading the page, it came to attention that it also had "we've finally completed the quest" mistyped as "we're finally completed the quest" and we had to point that out.